


三角形關係

by AkuQny92



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuQny92/pseuds/AkuQny92





	三角形關係

白皙的肌膚上反射著汗水的光亮，浸濕的髮絲黏在下巴跟後頸上，直視著前方挺直腰桿的三角，張開薄唇露出了一點小虎牙，鏗鏘有力的嗓音響徹整間練習室：「親愛的國王大人啊，如果有任何需要我海姆效力的地方，請儘管說。」  
收回了朝天馬伸去的手，三角一個轉身，那張高傲表情的臉，帶點冷峻。  
長長的睫毛上也都是汗珠。  
「海姆，聽說是個很厲害的寶藏獵人呢。」站在天馬身後的幸與椋咬耳朵。  
「連高高的山崖上的珍貴的花都能輕鬆摘下呢。」

他們倆人每誇張的稱讚一句，三角都隨之擺出了各種神氣的姿勢。  
「我希望你可以到位於我國東邊的烏黑之森，那裡住著一條火龍。」天馬低沉的聲音，透著壓迫感：「我需要你替我去取來火龍之蛋。」  
「沒問題啊。輕輕鬆鬆的任務。」三角的手摸上自己的臉，將黏在前額的瀏海向後攏起，眼神帶著輕視：「我這就立刻去。」  
「國王大人，您真的相信這個四處流浪的人嗎？」幸提出了質疑。  
「那就讓我來測試這個人的實力。」一成拿著兩把木製刀劍登場，其中的一把扔向了三角。  
「那就開始吧。」天馬看好戲的挑起眉毛。

兩個人提起木劍，幾次攻防都沒能分出勝負。  
木劍在空隙間穿梭，擦過彼此的頸子和身側。  
汗水在空氣中揮灑著。  
逐漸的一成的腳步顯得開始紊亂，三角深呼吸一口氣，壓低了身子，乘著呼吸節奏，一個箭步向前，那把木劍直直抵在一成的胸口前，迫使他無法動彈。  
咧開嘴，舌頭舔著薄薄的唇，三角得意洋洋地開口：「國王大人，您看見了，我的實力不容小看。」

「好，到這邊暫停，先休息二十分鐘。」站在旁邊的監督拍起手來，把眼前這專注力集中的氣氛給打散。  
一成和三角仍在喘著氣，「角角的殺陣還是好快唷，我根本跟不上。」  
「是這樣嗎？謝謝阿一。我會陪阿一練習的！」三角身上那股張狂之氣消散而去，又是平常那孩童般天真浪漫的悠哉笑臉。

但是此刻偷偷站在練習室門外的人影，很快的跑走了。  
當天馬過來指導一成剛才的演技時，三角的視線移向練習室門口，忍不住勾起嘴角。

||

晚餐時間結束，剛洗好澡的萬里來到了103號房。  
今天千景出外差，萬里跟至約好要來把上個禮拜還沒通關的遊戲做一個結束。  
但他才甫開門，就看見至坐在地上的坐墊上，而三角則窩在他的懷裡，兩個人手拿著罐裝啤酒，咯咯朝他笑。  
「萬里好年輕啊。」至說。  
「好年輕啊～」三角也跟著重述一遍。

「笑屁。」萬里的臉立刻紅了，感覺全身都躁熱起來。  
關上房門前，還特地把掛在門外的掛牌翻到「遊戲中勿打擾」的那一面，再鎖上門。  
「我都聽三角說了。」至放下了啤酒，把懷中的三角好好的攬著。  
「今天夏組在排練要到小學校演出的小短劇，萬里你躲在門外偷看，表情看起來好像快要射了。」  
「才不是，我可以解釋。」萬里搶過至遞來的可樂罐，然後一屁股坐下來。  
「我都看到了。」三角又笑起來。看起來是稍微醉了。  
「當事人都說話了，對吧？」像是在跟小孩說話那般輕聲細語，至湊近三角的臉，三角也很自然揚起頭，親吻了至。

「是排練時候的三角真的太性感，我承認是有感覺沒錯，但才沒有射出來呢。」萬里拉開易拉罐的拉環。  
「啊啊，真可惜。我今天加班到七點，不然我也想觀摩一下排練中性感的三角。」至說，他收緊了懷抱。  
三角好像有點睏了，眼神矇矓來回掃視著至跟萬里：「才沒有那麼性感呢。」他反駁的聲音細細軟軟的，像是子貓。

萬里在灌完半罐可樂後，爬向了三角，他撩起三角的瀏海，親吻他光潔的額頭：「溼答答的樣子，又那樣故意把視線對準我喊我的名字。太犯規了。」  
「欸？原來有這段小插曲嗎？」至接過三角手中的空酒罐放在桌上。  
三角嘿嘿的笑出來：「我沒有喊出聲音，趁著周圍的大家都沒發現的時候。」  
「小惡魔。」萬里彈了一下三角的額頭。  
三角聳起肩膀，更往至的懷中縮起來，但表情看上去很開心。

「不然，我們可以現在重現溼答答的三角。」至提議。  
「至桑，」萬里看向他：「真是個好主意。」還豎了個大姆指。  
「是吧，難得前輩今天不會回來，也好久沒跟三角做了。」至哼哼的揚起得意的下巴。  
「才不好～」三角抓住了想要伸進衣服中的萬里的手：「明天要早起，說好了今天不能做的～」  
「可是好久沒充電了，三角你忍心嗎？」萬里的另隻空著手覆上三角的手。  
「不行就是不行～啊、至不要亂摸。」三角有點慌亂，因為他的雙手此刻被萬里箝制住，至又在撫摸他的後腰。

黏答答的三角，好想快點見到啊。  
這是此刻在這個空間裡，至跟萬里一致的想法。  
三個人亦不是戀人關係，但是至愛著三角，萬里也對三角抱持著同樣的感覺，三角倒是沒能從他們倆之中選擇一個。  
於是至今他們都維持這畸形的三角關係。  
三角是他們兩個，他們兩個也是屬於三角的。  
只是做愛的時候，三角要承受他們兩個的攻勢是比較辛苦點。

「所謂的好久沒做，不是上個禮拜才做過嗎？」三角想掙開萬里的手，他紅著臉。至的撫摸一向都這麼舒服。  
「一個禮拜夠久了。」萬里的聲音變得低啞，那代表他已經進入狀態。  
「三角，把嘴巴張開。」至說，他搔搔三角的下巴。  
已經被酒精給影響了意識的三角，即使在拒絕還是聽話的張開了嘴巴。  
捧著三角的臉，至拿起矮桌上的含酒巧克力，以嘴咬著探進了三角的，兩人的舌頭在纏繞著彼此，吸允著彼此的唇。  
發出了低低的喘息聲，三角禁不住收緊自己的雙腿，但萬里正在打開他，毫不客氣地脫下三角的睡褲。

「三角也很舒服吧？」萬里望向三角。  
已經被至吻得快要分不清楚東西南北的三角，濕潤的視線打向萬里，發紅的眼角是他也已經進入狀況的說明。  
勃起的性器在萬里的口交下，洩了一次。  
三角無法阻止至在胸口揉捻乳首，他無力的手只能壓在萬里頭上。  
「每次只要捏這邊，三角就會射了呢。」至笑著。  
「三角的弱點就是乳頭呢。」萬里撩起自己的瀏海，朝三角張開嘴巴展示他口中的濁白液體。  
「欺負人～」三角嗚嗚的哭起來。

至摸摸他的腰，親吻他的耳朵作為安慰。  
萬里則是靠近親吻三角的頸窩：「三角真的很討厭嗎？討厭的話，我們就住手囉。」  
三角瞪著他們，但一點殺傷力都沒有，反而讓人更想好好欺負他：「還想要～」  
「OK。」萬里也脫下了自己的短褲，撫摸著三角的臉：「想要更舒服的話，就先幫我舔吧。」  
「萬里真可惡，怎麼可以搶在我之前呢？」至不滿的挑起眉。  
「哈？我這裡都已經硬得發痛了，哪能像至桑那樣慢吞吞來。」  
「我這裡也已經硬得不行了，你在說什麼啊，萬里小弟弟。」  
「嗚～不要吵架。」被夾在中間的三角慌張要排解兩人的爭執。

最後是三角趴伏在坐著的萬里腿上，張嘴舔著萬里的性器。  
然後至在他的後方，扶著三角抬高的屁股，將性器塞進已經擴張好的甬道中。  
後方屢屢被擦過敏感點，三角發出嗚咽的聲音，因為快感擺動著腰，而又要顧及前方的嘴巴活動。  
「這裡都濕得一蹋糊塗了。」至輕笑著，撫摸著三角也已經高高翹起的性器。  
「哈啊、三角的口交超舒服的。」萬里撫摸著三角的頭。在快要射的時候，無法克制的扯住了他的髮絲。

「對不起。」他順順三角的頭髮，略帶歉意。他的手指伸到三角嘴巴裡，好讓三角口中的精液給流出來。很難吃，所以不要吞下去哦。  
「沒關係～萬里、好喜歡。」三角笑起來。  
「不要忘記這邊啊，三角，我好傷心啊，看來要更加努力才行了。」至不再那麼溫柔的律動，他抓緊三角的腰窩，開始加速猛插。  
每進入一次，腸壁就會緊緊的吸絞著性器，刻意朝著敏感點猛攻。  
三角啊啊的叫出來，他已經全身痠軟的不行，已經撐不起身體，只能無力的趴在萬里腿上。  
「三角，好棒。停不下來……。」至也喘得厲害，隨著動作越發猛，快感在體內像是連串的小型爆炸般，逼迫他只能遵照本能搖擺腰桿。

終於兩人一起射出來，把性器拔出來的時候，至吻著三角的後頸。  
「肚子裡滿滿的～」三角已經被汗水和精液浸溼得一蹋糊塗，他摸著自己的肚子，露出稚氣又妖豔的笑容。  
「三角，這次輪到我了。」萬里把三角從至的懷中抱過來。  
剛巧這時候至桌上的手機響了起來。  
「可惡，大概是公司。」至抓抓自己的頭，非常不想理會，但還是得接起來，這可是身為社會人士的悲哀。  
於是他起身，就著這個下半身赤裸的糟糕模樣，拿起桌上的手機，滑開了通話鍵：「您好，這裡是茅茅崎。」  
聲音還帶有方才的一點嘶啞，但是語氣已經完全切換成上班模式。

「那我就自己享用囉。」萬里朝至發出無聲的挑釁。  
他將三角面朝上壓制在地，三角抬起了腿去夾住萬里的腰，故意磨蹭著他。  
喝醉的三角還真是主動，平常的三角絕對害羞到想要鑽進被窩躲起來的。萬里覺得全身的血液都在沸騰，都在叫嚷著想要狠狠幹眼前這個人。  
「萬里～快點進來～」  
「明明才剛射過呢，三角真是色情。」  
「萬里的還沒進來啊～」  
「噓，我們要小聲點，至桑在講公事呢。」萬里露出壞心的微笑。

至站在自己的電腦桌前，點開電腦中，查看著資料，一邊跟手機裡的人對話。  
他的背後，萬里和三角正在做得起勁。  
白濁的液體在甬道中因為反覆抽插的運動被擠出又漫進去，發出了噗嘰的聲音。好色哦。萬里吻著三角，想。  
「哈啊啊、萬、里——」壓著氣音，三角努力忍耐著不要放大音量，淚水在他的臉頰上滑落。  
萬里的動作卻開始更加激烈，敏感點不斷被攻擊，三角的性器頂端已經開始流著精液。  
「很爽吧？三角，不可以叫出來哦。」萬里在他的耳邊壞壞提醒。但身下的動作卻完全不善待他。

終於確認完工作，至嘆口氣將手機掛斷，他轉身沒好氣的看著已經射出來，在喘氣平復呼吸的兩人，說：「啊啊的聲音我還是聽得到，要是明天我的上司提及，我該怎麼解釋。」  
「就說在看A片不就好了，光著屁股講公事的至桑。」萬里的性器還埋在三角體內，看來是還想再做一回。  
「三角，你還好嗎？」至盤腿坐了下來，他撫摸著已經失神的三角的臉頰。  
躺在地上的三角張開著大腿，渾身濁白的液體，那張像是要融化般的情色表情，真是糟糕啊。好像還再硬起來。至感覺到了不妙。

「三角是不是已經累了，要不要休息了？」至關心的詢問。  
三角好像回神了，他搖搖頭：「好舒服、再一次～」  
萬里又重新開始了律動，三角啊啊的叫出聲。  
至低下頭，對著三角潮紅的臉吻了下去，掠奪呼吸的快感在一點一點麻痺腦袋的理智。  
身體禁不住小小痙攣後，又高潮了。  
萬里拔了出來，精液跟著流淌出來，整個地板都是。

「沒戴套果然很糟糕啊。」至說。因為清理地板有點麻煩。  
「我喜歡、不要、套子。」三角斷斷續續的說出了不良發言。  
「好色哦。」萬里起身，他也有點做到軟腿了。  
「好，那就今天晚上最後一次吧。」至把三角拉起來坐好。  
已經乏力到有點癱軟的三角，粉嫩的乳首上掛著幾絲濁白在刺激著萬里，他湊到三角背後，一方面撐住他，一方面在揉壓他的乳首。  
這裡是三角的敏感點，他發出掙扎的嬌喘。  
至已經在他面前躺下來，示意要三角自己坐上來。

「已經沒力氣了～」三角委屈的說。  
「乖，自己坐上來。」寵溺的語氣，至一隻手去戳戳三角萎著的性器，另隻手拉著三角的手臂。  
你可以的。他鼓勵的眼神盯著三角。  
「我幫忙吧。」萬里說，他使力抱起三角，好讓他可以跨坐到至的身上。  
三角努力撐起自己的身體，好不容易在至的身上坐下。  
已經膨脹起來的性器，張狂的在三角的胯前直挺著。和三角的性器相貼，可以感受到溫度與實感。  
這時候像是清醒了突然羞恥起來，三角縮起身體，他無力的背後，是萬里在抱著他。  
「來，三角最喜歡的三角形哦。」至拉著三角的手去按在龜頭上。  
三角的臉已經燙得能冒起煙來，至在引導他坐上性器。

性器埋在體內的感覺如此的鮮明，他已經沒有力氣再動作。  
至抓著他的手，擺動著腰。  
三角伸著舌頭小聲的喘息著。這個體位太深了，尤其至是慢慢在磨，反而更像是在吊人胃口。  
「三角好可愛。」至笑著說。  
萬里趨前去親吻三角的淚痣，他的眼睛眨啊眨的，睫毛在萬里的唇上搧著。  
「如果可以一生都這樣就好了。」至桃色的眼睛注視著三角已經有些渙散的雙眼。  
「一生啊，至桑還真是可怕。」萬里從三角的痣往下親吻著他的鼻尖跟嘴角。

脖子、鎖骨、肩頭，最後來到了這單薄的胸膛。至的手掌貼在三角的左胸口。「跳得好快。」  
「至的也跳得好快～」三角開始自己扭起腰，看來是體力稍微恢復了。  
「三角，再加油，就快結束了。」萬里輕聲說著，他的手握住了三角的性器，稍微施力擼動著。  
「啊啊，萬、里，不行～這樣很快就會、哈啊……」三角的內壁緊縮得厲害。  
至跟著開始再度粗喘起來，快感在他們的腦子裡衝撞。

最後在全力衝刺下，雙雙高潮了。  
三角好可愛。好可愛。  
至跟萬里也好可愛。  
三個人又花了點時間在親吻上，享受結束的餘韻。

||

結果隔天三角的打工跟至的上班都遲到了。  
只有剛好沒有早課的大學生萬里，從容的看著他們手忙腳亂的著裝。  
「這種時候的萬里真是不可饒恕。」至說。還咬牙切齒的。  
「……。」三角的腰似乎還有點痠軟。  
揉著三角的頭，至說了對不起，給了道歉的吻。  
萬里也抱住三角，在他的額角吻了一個。  
「真想繼續。」萬里感到可惜，他多不想放開懷抱。  
「同感。」至也非常認同。這個世界為什麼沒有代替上班的機器問世呢。  
「不要鬧了～」三角的臉又紅得像是煮熟的蝦子。

以後絕對不能喝那麼多酒了。  
三角為自己的莽行小小的反省。雖然，三個人做愛真的很舒服。

 

■fin.■


End file.
